


stop horsin around

by pineapplecandycanehater77



Category: Barbie in a Mermaid Tale (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecandycanehater77/pseuds/pineapplecandycanehater77
Summary: this is a short story !!!
Comments: 1





	stop horsin around

It was a nice, sunny day, when all of a sudden Merliah started screaming. Why was she screaming? Well thats because... 

"theres a horse!" yelled Merliah. Of course, anyone would be shocked to see a horse, but this was even weirder because they were in the ocean. 

So she went and reported it to Queen Calissa, who was also her mom. Eventually, they figured out that the horse was sent by Eris, the evil queen who once tried to take over but failed. 

She was supposed to be banished but this must be her way of saying "im coming back see you soon" 

THE END


End file.
